The Tears Shed Across the Dimension
by puzzlemistress
Summary: The Team landed the Bioship in front of the Hall of Justice on one of the worst days of their lives. They dreamed of being older before giving this press conference. They didn't realize that these tears were felt everywhere.


As the Bioship landed in front of the Hall of Justice, the Team sat in silence. You could cut the tension with a knife, and they still wouldn't have flinched. Of all the times they have landed the Bioship, this was one of the times they wished they didn't. Of all the tasks they ever had to do, this the only mission they didn't want to complete. Robin stared angrily at the belt buckle in his lap. Miss Martian could barely stop her trembling body as she flew to the Hall of Justice. Artemis kept her eyes on the bows in her hands as her shoulders lightly trembled. Kid's hands stayed clenched in a tight fist as he held the goggles. Superboy simply sat as still as a statue, as if in a state of shock, his hands stroking the cape in his lap. Aqualad's thumb grazed gently over the gold handle of the triton in his hand while his other held tightly to the ring that was hanging from his neck. With a long sigh, they one by one, rose from their seat and proceeded to make their way out of the bioship.

The clamor coming from the reports and the spectators silenced as they processed their way to the Hall of Justice. When they reached the door, Aqualad stopped Artemis and stared directly at Red's bow. With a short nod, she reached to her bag to pull out his bow and handed it to him. With a half smile on his face, he opened the door, and they continued their way in the hall. The Team allowed only three reporters and photographers in the Hall to witness this moment. They felt like the world needed to see this moment, but they wanted this to be genuine.

Aqualad first walked to Aquaman's statue and placed the triton in the hole at the statue's feet. He slowly kneeled and whispered an Atlantean prayer of mourning. He rose to his feet and gave one final salute to his king. Turning around, Aqualad walked back to his Team. Robin walked forward to Batman's statue and gingerly placed the belt in front of the statue. As he walked back to the Team, Kid Flash walked to Flash's statue and placed the goggles at the feet of the statue. This patterned continue until it was Aqualad's turn again to put Red Arrow's quiver and bag at the foot of the statue. As he returned to the Team, he noticed the tears on Miss Martian face and held her hand. Miss Martian reached her hand toward Superboy, allowing him to take her hand nervously. Each member of the Team joined hands with each other and stood in silence.

Their Earth shattering silence caused the reality of their situation more real. Their mentors, their family, murdered. As they allowed tears to flow down their cheeks, the clicking of camera stopped. For several moments the entire room fell silent. After these moments passed, the Team filed out of the hall to the podium outside. Aqualad proceeds to the microphone as the huddled mass of spectators and reporters shuffled as close as they could.

"As you all know, Aquaman, Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Arrow, Martain Manhunter, and Red Arrow have passed on their latest mission. For reason of security, we are unable to inform all of you of the details of their deaths, but I will explain all that I can. On a mission that took place several weeks ago, four to be exact. We believe their deaths we caused by their foes. I am not going to waste time on answering questions I can not publically answer. But the world deserves to know what great men our mentors were. That is the least we can do for their memory. My team are... heartbroken beyond repair. I have agreed to read some of their words about their mentors today. Robin writes that Batman appeared cold and heartless to their who physically encountered him but he was a genuine man and a loving father figure in his life and only wished the world knew of the man behind the cowl. Kid Flash wrote that his best memories with Flash are when laughed filled the space around them and tears of joy streamed down their cheeks. Those are the times he will miss most of all. Miss Martian write that Martian Manhunter was the only person who believed in her on her home planet of Mars and that belief brought her here to Earth. Something she will ever forget for as long as she is. Artemis writes that Green Arrow shattered the mold she as supposes to become and for that she is grateful for him. Superboy writes that even though their relationship at first was fragmented, he is relieved that they were about to repair it. Re-"

Aqualad paused as his eyes lowered from the crowd. With an anxious sigh, he gripped the podium to continue.

"Red Arrow was one of my first friends among the surface. He helped me understand surface world culture at the young age that I was. I am forever grateful for his friendship and guidance. Lastly, Aquaman was not an excellent king but a loving husband and father and will truly be missed by all of Atlantis. I-we-"

His eyes drifted toward Robin with a pleading stare as a tear rolled down his cheeks. Robin instantly stepped forward and pulled Aqualad to the side. He stood next to Superboy, his eyes becoming glued to the floor.

"I will be finishing the rest of this press conference. With those words about our mentors and comrades said, we ask that members of the press allow our Team to grieve. These heroes were not just mentors and friends but family. We need time to grieve and process the loss of our loved ones. As for the protection of Gotham City, Central, Star City, and Metropolis, the Team will take over patrolling these cities. It was our mentor's duty to watch over them. It is only right that we take up this mantle. We thank all of you for coming here today."

The Team walked back to the Bioship and returned to the Cave.


End file.
